Boom Shalaka
by Caty-Cross
Summary: At yet another glitzy, glamorous party Roxas wanders the crowds of rich ladies and gentlemen. Bored out of his skull he then spots a certain someone.
1. Boom Shalaka

This was written to the song Boom by Anjulie. If you don't know it go look it up on Youtube because it is awesome! I just got back from a long weekend down in London and i am not feeling well at all So this may not be very good XD Please review if you read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy OR Boom XD

* * *

Roxas walked around the opulent ballroom with a neutral expression on his face. Golden walls and red carpet, bright yet soft and warm lighting illuminated the room, most of it coming from a huge diamond chandelier. A stage, empty for the time being, was set up at one end of the room with various instruments and a tall microphone standing on it. Floor to ceiling gilt mirrors hung at intervals, reflecting this world of rich, plush, luxury. A grand piano stood by the wall and beside it stood one of many bodyguards that surveyed the area from behind black sunglasses.

He looked around at the various, well-dressed guests. Women in slinky dresses, their hair piled high on their heads, jewels at their throats and on their hands and wrists. Men in suave black suits, each trying to out-do the next man.

The music playing in the background could only just be heard over the idle chatter and laughter.

Roxas sighed and then spotted Axel.

The red-head was doing what he did best. Flirting seductively with everyone, exchanging witty comments like only Axel could and smiling and laughing with a champagne flute in his hand. The women swooned over his sinfully sexy grin and the rouge flash in his emerald eyes.

He wore a simple deep red shirt that accentuated his slim build and bony hips, a white jacket and trousers that contrasted with his bright red mane of spikes and shiny black shoes encased his feet.

Axel laughed at a comment from a young woman with a revealing red dress and shiny black hair, he glanced to one side and spotted Roxas.

Roxas saw his eyebrow rise slightly before he excused himself and left the small group. He walked towards Roxas, holding out the empty glass which a waiter took from him on a silver tray, Axel didn't even glance at him.

"Roxas! Enjoying yourself?" Axel grinned at him, pulling him into a one armed hug. Roxas caught the alluring scent wafting from Axel.

"What do you think?" Roxas replied stonily as Axel let go of him. The red-haired prince laughed and grabbed two champagne glasses from a passing waiter's tray. He handed one to Roxas before turning him to face the crowd and giving him a little push.

"Go and mingle Roxy, talk to people! You may find someone you like!" Axel genuinely smiled at him for a second before it was replaced by his ravishing grin.

Roxas sighed and took a sip from the thin flute. The champagne fizzed in his mouth and down his throat, he could feel the bubbles popping and a warm feeling settled in his tummy.

He was just glad he hadn't run into _him _yet.

He walked through the crowd, smiling like he was happy to be here. He talked to various people, as Axel had commanded, but he didn't enjoy the shallow gossip these rich folk seemed to thrive on.

He turned and looked idly at the stage where a young woman with dark skin and long, luscious black hair was standing in front of the microphone. A band appeared behind her and she tapped on the mike. A 'bump, bump' was heard over the speakers, drowning out the chatter.

The band struck up a lilting tune and she began to sing in an almost lazy voice.

_I'm getting myself in something I don't wanna  
I'm getting caught up in him but I don't wanna  
I'm getting off track  
And I can't control a thing, a thing…_

Roxas watched as couples started to dance slowly and sexily. He swept his gaze across the makeshift dance floor and then froze when he spotted a head of red hair that was most defiantly not Axel's.

_I'm telling myself it's not a good idea  
But the more I hesitate the more I fall for him  
I'm tryin' to erase his face from my memory_

His eyes widened as the tall red-head grinned sensually when he spotted Roxas.

_And then a_

_Boom_

_Shalaka_

_He's walking over to me_

Reno's hips tilted invitingly as he walked and people turned to look at him. His very walk was an indecent suggestion, speaking of dark, sultry nights and slick limbs moving together in sync.

The red, sweeping tattoos across the top of his cheekbones highlighted his deep blue eyes and he had a light dusting of freckles over his nose.

_Boom_

_Shalaka_

_He starts to talk to me_

"Roxas" He said when he stopped in front of the blonde. His smooth voice dripped with sex and made Roxas' spine shiver.

Reno was Axel's cousin and biggest rival. To say the two didn't get along was an understatement. At parties like these you could always find the two of them together, each trying to outdo the other.

Axel had warned Roxas about getting to close to Reno. Roxas had tried to take his advice and forget about the older red head but he couldn't. Reno was in his head.

_Boom_

_Shalaka_

_My heart skips a_

_Boom_

_Shalaka laka_

_Boom _

_Boom_

"Reno" Roxas managed to say around his closed up throat.

Reno grinned at him and leaned down so his lips were an inch from Roxas' ear. Roxas felt his heart skip a beat when Reno touched the small of his back ever so lightly.

"I never took you for a party goer, yo" He breathed in Roxas' ear, making the blonde tremble and swallow.

"I…I'm not usually, but Axel's celebrating so I.." Roxas cursed himself for stammering.

"Hmmm? All for that cousin of mine?" Reno said, drawing back slightly. Roxas leaned forward compulsively when Reno moved, hungry for more of the mouth-watering scent.

Reno's eyes flashed with the thunderstorm of lust.

"I'm jealous" He murmured under his breath.

_The more I hang there the more I get wrapped up in him  
Imagine myself in the chair I was sittin' in  
And every little thing he said comin' back to me  
To me  
_

He shouldn't be doing this. Axel would kill him. But god Damnit Reno's voice!

Roxas swallowed thickly.

"Jealousy's a sin" He managed to speak without tripping on his words.

Reno's gaze on him was intense and Roxas felt as though he was undressing him, slowly.

"Then I'm going to hell" Reno smiled. He took Roxas' hand and spun him around on the spot before pulling him close and putting one hand on the small of his back.

_The more I get scared of loosin' I'm afaid to say  
Where can I go at the same time it excites me  
Gotta get him outta my head  
Get on with me_

They moved together, bodies pressed close, in time with the lazy rhythm of the guitar. Reno's touch was hot and Roxas was insanely hungry for more. Reno dipped Roxas over his forearm and then twirled him back into the dance.

_And then a-  
Boom  
Shalaka  
He's walkin' upa to me  
Boom  
Shalaka  
He start's ta talka to me  
Boom  
Shalaka  
My heart skips a-  
Boom  
Shalaka laka  
Boom boom  
Boom  
Shalaka_

_Eyes come in contact a  
Boom  
Shalaka  
Starin' me down talk a  
Boom shalaka  
My heart skips a  
Boom  
Shalaka laka  
Ah_

_He make my head go  
Boom boom  
He make my breath go  
Shaka laka  
Wherever I go  
Boom boom  
And everything goes  
Shaka laka_

By now Roxas was lost to Reno. He didn't see the audience they had gathered. He didn't see Axel's momentary scowl when he spotted the pair. All he saw were Reno's deep blue eyes, his red ponytail, his black jacket, his hands on his body.

_I tell myself  
No, I'm not gonna do this  
I promise myself  
No, I'm not gonna do this  
Doesn't matter what he says  
I know he's no good for me  
No no no no_

But Roxas had given up telling himself he wasn't going to do this. There was no point anymore. He was too far under Reno's delicious spell.

_And then a  
Boom  
Shalaka  
He's walkin' upa to me  
Boom  
Shalaka  
He starts ta talka to me  
Boom  
Shalaka  
My heart skips a  
Boom  
Shalaka laka  
Boom boom  
Boom  
Shalaka_

Reno's eyes, dark with desire, locked onto Roxas'

_Eyes come in contact a  
Boom  
Shalaka  
_

He moved closer, agonizingly slowly.

_Starin' me down talk a  
Boom shalaka  
My heart skips a  
Boom  
Shalaka laka  
Boom boom  
Ah ah_

Roxas waited for the touch of Reno's lips.

But it never came. Reno paused, a breath away from Roxas' lips, and then smiled wickedly. He pulled away from Roxas completely and blew him a kiss before turning on his heel and vanishing into the crowd.

Roxas stared after him, panting slightly. He felt unsatisfied. Unfinished. Lost.

_He makes my heart go  
ah ah  
My heart my heart my heart_

* * *

There you go, a different pairing to any i usually do! XD Pleeeeaaaase read and review! I could use the encouragment right now *cough*


	2. Axel's side

Yeah so here is a little spin off kinda thing ^^ it matches the first 'chapter' Anyway hope you like this! Please review if you like it!!

Disclaimer: I don't own ^^

* * *

Axel frowned at the sight of his best friend dancing with his asshole of a cousin, Reno. It was clear from Roxas' expression that he was totally caught up in the red head.

He scowled and threw back his glass of champagne, dropping it onto the next tray to wander past.

"Axel sir?"

Axel turned and smiled his ravishing grin at his personal bodyguard. The blonde looked at him with wide sea-green eyes. His sunglasses tucked into his top pocket.

"Ah Demyx, I wondered when you would show up again." Axel drawled lazily. Demyx sighed and took a step towards him, he reached out and began fixing Axel's collar.

"It's my job to keep you safe Axel, sir, and I would appreciate it if you didn't keep giving me the slip" Demyx looked up into Axel's gemstone eyes.

"Aww, could you not find me Demyx?" Axel teased, leaning close enough to make the young bodyguard blush.

"N..no I couldn't, it's a good job Zexion had his eye on you!" Demyx said, looking away from Axel slightly.

"Well that's what I hire you guys for isn't it, and was there a reason for you looking for me?" Axel smiled, raising one eyebrow.

"I was worried Axel…sir. Even you have enemies" Demyx said, looking sternly at his boss, hastily adding the 'sir' on the end of the sentence.

Axel's smile widened.

"Worried? Do you care that much for me?" He teased, snagging another glass of champagne as a tray passed.

"It's in my contract to care for you" Demyx said dryly. Axel took a swig of champagne.

"Touché" he said, raising his eyebrows before he finished the glass and dropped it onto another tray.

Demyx sighed. Axel was hard enough to deal with without him drinking this much. The cocky red head thought he was always right, the annoying thing was that he usually was.

"Sir will you please just stay close to me, you'll be safe and be making my job a lot easier" Demyx said, feeling a headache developing.

Axel tutted.

"Having a bodyguard trail me is very inconvenient Demyx" He sighed.

"Maybe, but you won't be saying that when we've saved you from something now will you?" Demyx was beginning to feel annoyed, even though he knew he shouldn't let his boss get to him like that. Axel would just enjoy the rise he got from his bodyguard.

Sure enough Axel grinned at him.

"Is someone getting stressed? Maybe you need to relax some more" Axel drawled. He took Demyx by the waist and dipped him over his arm. Demyx gave a squeak of protest.

"Sir, this is highly improper," Demyx's voice shook slightly and he glanced at the guests who were smiling excitedly at the scandalous scene. "Your guests are watching and…"

Axel covered his mouth with his own soft lips. He pushed his hot, wet tongue into Demyx's mouth and Demyx tried very hard not to moan.

There were excited squeals and murmurs from the guests, they loved a scandal.

Axel pulled away from Demyx and stood the bodyguard back up. He grinned sexily at him and then turned to the small crowd and walked over to join them.

Demyx felt his heart race, his boss never ceased to surprise him. He drew a shaking hand across his forehead.

"Demyx?"

Demyx turned and saw Zexion standing behind him, his usual impassive expression on his face.

"Just…keep an eye on Axel, I need some…fresh air" Demyx stammered. He turned and hurried away, towards the entrance.

Zexion watched him go, his expression unchanging.


End file.
